


Suna's Blood-Soaked Spy

by Pillow_Queen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Queen/pseuds/Pillow_Queen
Summary: Rei's back hit Naruto's chest as Sasuke held her arms above her head. Naruto ducked his head and began to blow on her neck, forcing arousal to surge into her body as Sasuke whispered into her ear."We talked about it and both of us have a few ideas for you. I know I personally want you to beg me since you like to use that mouth so much. And I am sure Naruto wants to take you hard against the wall since you planted the idea into his head. What do you say?" Sasuke questioned before nipping the lobe of her ear."What is stopping you?" Rei ground her front into Sasuke and then rocking into Naruto to show her approval for their plans.Rei was barely a teenager when she was sold to Gaara as a bride, but he knew two Shinobis who could use Rei's special set of skills more than he enjoyed her company. Rei must adjust to being attracted to the Hero and Avenger of the Fourth Shinobi War and the Hidden Leaf must learn to tolerate the insane amount of sexual tension from this trio.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work. I plan on posting two chapters a week, Monday and Thursday. Some characters may seem OOC, but this is how I envisioned them to react to Rei's personality and antics.

Most people are born once, the day they pass from the womb into the real world, but some people are born twice, for numerous reasons. At the malleable age of 7, Himura Rei entered her second life, one full of hatred, silence, and espionage.

  
In her home village of Jomae, a Hidden Village located within the Land of the Keys, a power hungry, lower-class merchant sold his daughter’s morals for enough gold to raise his family’s standing within the village. Her sinless hands would now be regularly covered within the lies and death that supported the local economy. Grueling training left her isolated from friends and family quickly strengthening her resolve not to break under pressure and spill precious secrets, turning her warm smiles into cold glares. Not even ten years later, she was once again sold to a man in a foreign country with the promise of a fertile bride to provide heirs for a wealthy noble. Her father had no qualms about selling his offspring to the highest bidder, equating them to mere cattle that could elevate the Himura name beyond middle-class.

  
Rei detested the thought of being just another housewife to a rich bastard and plotted dozens of ways to escape her fate, only to figure out that her marriage contract simply posed as a ploy to get her into Sunagakure. Gaara, the Kazekage, sought out the young shinobi as a member of his personal entourage and saw no logical reason for her to be pawned off to the next man willing to pay for her hand. Rei followed the beloved Kazekage all over the desert village, learning the culture and teaching fellow ninjas the secret techniques from her torture training.

  
“Rei, I have plans to travel to Konohagakure for a visit with old friends. I have allotted three weeks to introduce you to the various traditions that the leaf shinobi hold close. Temari will accompany us as she is going to stay behind with her boyfriend as an advisor between the two villages. Pack as much as you feel you will need and we will leave out at noon,” Gaara explained after Rei was summoned to his office.

“Yes Kazekage. Will I finally be able to meet the infamous Naruto?” Rei questioned.

“Actually, I want you to spend most of your time with him and his Sasuke. They will show you the mundane life of a Leaf shinobi and not all the glam and glitter. Just be warned, Sasuke is a cold man, one that is damn near Impossible to get on good terms with. He kind of reminds me of you,” Gaara snickered at Rei’s offended look.

“I’ll have you know that I am only a bitch to those that are deserving. It is not my fault that I feel like most people deserve it. Except of course my Lord,” Rei teased the redhead, who’s blush rivaled his hair color.

“At one time, people used to quake in fear at the mere mention of my name. Now look, no respect,” Gaara tried to sound serious but the strain of holding in his mirth ruined the effect.

Rei gathered her waist length silver hair over one shoulder as she stood to leave her closest friend. She knew his eyes would be drawn down her back to her legs without him making the conscious decision to allow it. She knew that the men in the village appreciated her outfit of a mesh halter top and only a small amount of fabric holding her ample chest in place. The mesh shirt led to the stark white shorts she wore to enhance her large hips before drawing men’s eyes down her slender, but muscular legs before ending in her knee length leather boots. The first lesson she learned in Jomae was that it was easier to entice men into doling out secrets if they had something else, preferable an attractive body, to focus on.

* * *

“I still do not understand why we must wear these dresses when we are running for three days in the desert. Would it not be more practical to wear shorts? It would allow more mobility and comfort,” Rei complained ass he hiked the hem of her dress up to allow her legs some air. While the offending garment was designed with slits almost reaching her hips, she missed the mesh leggings that she traditionally wore under her shorts.

“Girl I have been saying the same thing for years. But apparently it is more proper for us to meet the Hokage in formal clothing. Even if it does make us sweat like there is no tomorrow. Men are so lucky since people only want to look at the pretty girls brought with the Kages. It is a really sexist notion in my opinion,” Temari grumbled as we ran across the tree branches along the border of Konohagakure.

“I am sensing four blood signatures ahead, but they must be masking their chakra as I can’t get a solid reading on them. What would you have me do?” Rei asked as they slowed down.

“Keep an eye on them. Are we close enough for you to intervene should it come to it?” Gaara questioned knowing there was a limit to her powerful kekkie genkai.

“Yes, they are. Let us procced, but I must ask that you stay behind me as my concern is your safety,” Rei moved in front of the redhead and began advancing on the unknown blood sources.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto unfortunately. 
> 
> I am going to apologize for any grammatical errors you may stumble upon as I do not have a Beta for this work (if you would like to be my Beta, it would be greatly appreciated).

“Lord Kazekage, you are ahead of schedule. Unfortunately, the Hokage was not expecting you so soon and is held up with meetings. I will escort you to the Tower where you and your entourage may wait,” The guard at the gate informed the trio.

“I got them. I felt Gaara’s chakra from the training grounds. Man, it’s been too long!” A blond blur ran up to hug Gaara, but soon found himself with a kunai pressed to his throat by a furious red eyed female. The black-haired man that walked beside the blond moved to interrupt her but found himself unable to command his body to move.

“I am not sure who you are, but I will not allow anyone to harm the Kazekage,” She whispered into the stunned blonde’s ear.

“Rei, it is fine. Release them both so I can properly introduce you to Naruto and Saskue,” Gaara commanded. Rei instantly removed and replaced the kunai and released her control over Sasuke’s blood.

“How the hell did you immobilize me like that. I never saw you use hand signs,” Sasuke demanded getting in Rei’s face.

“Gaara, where did you find her because she is really scary. It is hard for anyone to catch me like that, and she also pressed a kunai into my neck,” Naruto whispered to his close friend.

“Because I never made any hand signs. And don’t even try to use your Sharingan to try and copy it. It is a blood limit from the Himura clan allowing me to manipulate the blood within someone,” Rei explained to the shocked duo.

“Never use it on me again or you will regret it,” Sasuke threatened.

“You don’t have the power to tell me what to do Uchiha. You are not my daddy nor are you my Kage,” Rei stepped into the others face, close enough for their noses to touch. Her palms began to prickle as adrenaline flowed through her body as she stood in front of an attractive alpha male.

“Is this what you all meant when you talked about the sexual tension between him and I? If so, I can understand why everyone wanted us to work it out,” Naruto stated as he began to feel the stirrings of arousal lick low in his stomach. “I guess I’ll grab the teme before she gets a Chidori through the chest and take you all to Kakashi-sensi.”

“Make sure to keep your guard dog on a short leash Gaara-chan. I’d hate for her to end up in the pound because someone is afraid she has rabies,” Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto as they headed to the Tower.

“Oh, I am sure that if I am on a leash, all parties involved will be very satisfied and no one will have any reason to be scared. Maybe your master needs to muzzle you. I seem to remember that there is a clan in Konoha that harbor a close relationship with canines. Naruto, I am sure they would let you borrow a muzzle or even gag for him,” Rei quipped back.

“Oh, I knew we made the right choice to bring Rei with us. This should be an interesting journey. After we meet with Hokage, we can try to find Shikamaru and maybe some lunch,” Temari laughed as Sasuke refused to look at Rei.

“We should get Ichiraku!” Naruto yelled at the mention of lunch.

“You always want ramen Dobe. There are other foods besides Ramen, like vegetables,” Sasuke teased.

“What is this ramen you are talking about. In all of the villages I have vistited, I have never heard of it,” Rei spoke up, genuinely curious.

“It is only the best food on the planet. You’ll love it. Ichiraku has the best ramen ever!” Naruto grabbed Rei and began to drag her to the ramen shop.

“Naruto, certain formalities must be adhered to. For example, I must inform the Hokage that another Kage is visiting, and who accompanied me along with how long we plan on staying. I figured Kakashi-sama would have explained procedure during your Hokage lessons,” Gaara redirected his long-time friend back to their original course.

“Well, he has but it is so boring. Plus, he usually has me doing all of the paperwork while he reads his porn novels,” Naruto complained.

“Your Hokage reads porn novels, and in the company of others? Does he not get ridiculed by the civilians?” Rei sported a perplexed look at the thought of reading such material around the village.

“It is just a part of who Kakashi-sensi is. Now let’s hurry along so we can introduce our guest to the greatest food in existence,” Naruto rushed the group along.

* * *

“Kazekage-sama, I am deeply sorry for not meeting you at the gates, but I was held up in a meeting. I hope that Naruto and Sasuke were pleasant when they greeted you,” Kakashi rose to shake Gaara’s hand after they all entered the Hokage’s office.

“Of course, they were Hokage-sama. Temari, Rei and I would like to stay within the village for a few weeks to allow Rei to fully experience what Konoha has to offer. And I believe that the best way for her to complete this goal is to have her follow Naruto and Sasuke around. And of course, Suna will pay for an A-rank mission for both Shinobi. As someone who will be with me on many official visits, I would like her to be able to blend in with the general population without relying on her village’s tactics,” Gaara explained to the silver hair man.

“What village trained her?” Kakashi asked as he tried to get a read on the mysterious shinobi.

“I am from Jomae village from the Land of the Keys. I hail from the Himura clan and have received the most extensive training available within my village walls. I am also a master of the Akaigan kekkei genkai,” Rei recited with no emotion in her voice, after all, she was not intending to brag, but merely stating facts.

“Such an interesting Shinobi you have acquired Lord Kazekage. I fear that with her association to the Jomae village will make her loyalty to you hard to be assured of though,” Kakashi pointed out while leaning back in his chair.

“No disrespect Lord Hokage, but Gaara-chan has no reason to be suspicious of where my loyalty lies. He knows that my life belongs to him to command as I am his blade,” Rei stood a little taller while Gaara glanced at Temari to see his sister trying not to snicker.

“That is why little Rei here is known as Suna’s Blood-soaked Spy. She keeps the blood from every reaching our precious Kazekage. Literally!” Temari lost her battle and had to sit out of fear of falling over from laughter.

“If she is a spy, should we even consider allowing her to reside within the village? Would it be wise sensi?” Sasuke asked while eyeing Rei.

“I have no orders to spy on your village Uchiha,” Rei replied while checking out both boys.

“I trust that Rei can keep her promise to not snoop within the dealings of Konoha. I would suggest she train with both a Hyuga and Uchiha to test the limit of her kekkei genkai. And I think the best way to integrate her within our village is to have her stay with the two responsible for her. She will room with Naruto and Sasuke for the duration of her visit, if that is agreeable Gaara-sama?” Kakashi suggested.

“I have no issues with this arrangement,” Gaara glanced at Rei to see a sinister smirk playing across her delectable lips.

“Great! Let’s go spar then we can go get ramen!” Naruto exclaimed.

“Just don’t hurt me too much. I might like it,” Rei winked at the boys, leading to Naruto to blush and Sasuke to glare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I didn't wake up with the rights to Naruto so it still belongs to Kishimoto.

“Let’s keep it easy for now, taijutsu only. You win when you pin an opponent for ten seconds. Who would you like to spar against Rei?” Naruto questioned once they reached the training grounds.

“Hmm…Naruto. You look like you can give me a good work out and really stretch me out,” Rei taunted as she began to remove her formal clothing to reveal her training clothes.

“U-u-uh Rei, don’t you want to put on more clothes?” Naruto stuttered when he admired her clothing, only to realize her breast were barely contained by the thin strip of material. Sasuke let his eyes roam down her body, appreciating the curves.

“Are you too distracted Naruto-san? This is my everyday wear. In Suna it gets so hot and sweat just rolls down any crevice it can find,” Rei fluttered her eyes at the dumbstruck blonde.

“It’s fine. Let’s begin,” Naruto stretched into his starting position while Rei relaxed her muscles. This first rule of espionage is to never let your opponent know your full extent of capabilities.

Naruto charged at Rei, who twisted in the air to land close to Naruto’s starting spot while still keeping her eyes on the blue-eyed man. Knowing that evading would only be so effective when he had unimaginable stamina, Rei plotted the best way to distract him. When Naruto threw a right punch, Rei raised her left arm to block and spun her right leg to unbalance him. She knew she wouldn’t be able to knock his legs out from under him, but she hoped to refocus his mind on her legs while she vaulted onto his shoulders. Once she had her legs around his head, she launched her attack.

“You know how much fun this position can be when a wall is involved? All of the important parts are right at mouth level and the wall provided the support to really bear down,” Rei murmured low enough that the audience couldn’t hear, but Naruto could clearly understand if the sudden intake of breath was any indication. While Naruto tried to get his bearings, Rei dismounted from her post and focused on the slightly aroused man.

Naruto was able to dispel the mental image she provided and moved to land a kick on her stomach, except Rei used her flexibility to execute a back handspring to dodge the kick. Naruto refused to back down and began his barrage of kicks and punches, relying on Rei to tire out. His speed allowed him to get his arms around Rei, unknowingly walking right into her trap.

When Rei realized that her plan to distract him could use this position to her advantage, she nestled her behind into Naruto’s crotch, allowing her to feel just how much their sparing affected him. Feeling satisfied with his reaction, she threw her legs out and up, flipping herself over his head where she began a counterattack of jabs. Her downfall was expecting him to continue fighting in the traditional style, but he wasn’t known as the most unpredictable ninja for no reason. On her next jab, Naruto grabbed her wrist and used the momentum to wrestle her onto her back while he straddled her waist and pinned her hands down.

“Now this is something I can totally get behind. Especially if your dark and gloomy boyfriend is behind watching as you take what you want,” Rei commented.

“Naruto wins. Now I think we all deserve lunch,” Temari announced, allowing Naruto an excuse to leap off of Rei out of fear that she could see just how much her words affected him.

“Could you try and not cause my friend to self-combust from desire? The poor boy isn’t used to you and he might be a little shy. And the rest of us aren’t always immune to the sexual atmosphere you seem to carry with you,” Gaara asked after Rei joined him.

“I want to let them know that I would have no issues being between them should they return my attraction. I see no use in hiding emotions or intentions. They only lead to misunderstandings and wasted time,” Rei responded as the group walked down the street, Rei’s outfit causing many civilians to turn and gape.

“Look it is Dickless and the Traitor. Kazekage-sama, please excuse my language. I was not aware that you were visiting,” A pale version of Sasuke walked up to them. Naruto smiled at the man while Sasuke’s glare deepened at his voice.

“Sai, it has been awhile. I am hoping that you are adjusting to your life outside of ROOT and Danzo’s demise,” Gaara replied.

“Of course, Kazekage-sama. And as usual the lady who blows has accompanied you, but I have not met this specimen of female beauty before,” Sai turned his attention to Rei, trying to remember her looks for his sketches.

“Sai-sama, this is Himura Rei. She is going to be studying the ways of Konoha under Sasuke and Naruto,” Gaara courtly answered despite not liking the way Sai was studying Rei.

“When you get tired of studying under these two, I will gladly teach you ALL that this village offers,” He solicited.

“I’m sure that when I am done studying, the boys and I will find much more interesting things to do with me under them. And I am not interested in what a cheap knock off Sasuke has to offer when I have the real one within my grasp. I do appreciate the offer Sai-sama, although I was promised to be introduced to this elusive ramen,” Rei easily brushed off his lewd invitation causing Naruto to snort and Sasuke to slightly smirk.

* * *

“So, Rei, how did you end up in Suna? Back in there with Kakashi-sensi, you explained that you were from the Jomae village,” Naruto questioned between bowls of ramen.

“Oh god this is amazing! Gaara, we need these in Suna!” Rei moaned at her dish. “When I reached the age of fourteen, my father sold me to Gaara to boost his own standing within the village. He knew that the Kazekage was lacking a wife and with the knowledge that most men would love to have access to my kekkei genkai, he figured that a marriage would result in a large sum of money. Gaara had visited a few years before and became enamored with my potential and knew that the only way to rescue me from the fate of a miserable housewife was to offer my father a deal he could not refuse. At first, Gaara had planned to have me wed to Kankuro, his brother, but realized that my talents could be useful within his personal security team. Since then, his safety has been my top concern and I have served as his eyes, ears and blade.”

“That sounds horrible. Are you still in contact with your father?” Naruto slurped his noodles into his mouth as Sasuke tried to subtly listen while looking uninterested.

“I have no emotional connection to the people that birthed me. I knew growing up that I only served as a ticket into a higher station for him. On my sixth birthday he sold me into the seduction section of the Anbu because I showed extreme aptitude for the division,” Rei ordered her second bowl of her new favorite food.

“You mean at six years old, he sold you to a training program that teaches you how to get secrets from individuals by utilizing your body? As a child you were taught to seduce older men. Why did you not tell us?” Temari fumed.

“It is history. I am of the lucky group that did not have many missions involving these tactics. Gaara saved me before they could really assign me the long-term missions that would risk deep under-cover seduction. You could say that he is my knight in shinning armor,” Rei ruffled Gaara’s messy red hair.

“I just knew that if you were married within that village, or to most men, they would only use you for your eyes and treat you like a prized breeding dog. You would have no choice but to sacrifice your life for the desires of your husband. You would lose all sense of yourself and you would waste away. At least in Suna, you are not forced to marry and can act as your own person,” Gaara muttered as he tried to rearrange his hair.

“And I thank you for it. Now where will I be staying? I know the Hogake gave his order, but Gaara is my Kage and I follow his orders,” Rei looked at the last Uchiha since Naruto had his face stuffed in his bowl.

“You will stay with us. It is one way to make sure that you are holding to the treaty between our villages and will also allow you to learn the culture of Konoha,” Sasuke informed Rei.

“I wonder if your Hokage has one of his famous novels that touch on the topic of opposite sex roommates,” Rei smirked while taking a sip of her water as the boys blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like most of us, I didn't magically wake up this morning with the name Kishimoto so I do not have the rights to this universe. My grammar is not the best and I guarantee you there will be spelling mistakes as I am in major need of a Beta, inbox me if interested.

The couple lead Rei to the outskirts to the city before stopping in front of what seemed like a miniature village within the village walls. The buildings were in different states of disrepair, some barely recognizable as dwellings. Rei instantly knew that this was what remained of the revered Uchiha clan after the massacre.

While Rei couldn’t sympathize completely with the brooding ninja, she understood the basis of betrayal from those who are supposed to protect you. Even with the knowledge of Itachi’s motivation, to spend so many years hating an older sibling left its scars on someone’s psyche. Rei, while not holding a grudge, still remembered the burning hatred she held onto after being told of her new assignment.

_“Rei, starting tomorrow you will report to Kondo-sama for your new position within the Ambu as a member of the Seduction Battalion. You will move into one of their appointed residences. Do well and I might be able to find you a suitable husband after you age out. Now go say goodbye to your Mother as we will be ceasing contact. After all, it isn’t savory for someone of our family name to be associated with those in your Battalion,” Michio informed his daughter._

_“Father, are you not going to wish me a happy birthday?” The six-year-old child asked with tears gathering in her eyes. She knew that being assigned to this division within the AMBU meant she would lose all current ties with her fellow citizens and equated to banishment within powerful clans. Young shinobi were “recruited” so they could be taught how to properly seduce powerful individuals for intel collection and the leaders of this battalion did not want the younger members to be conditioned to the teachings of how wrong the practices were. The Division Captain sought shinobi that were easily manipulated to believe that it was normal to order teenagers to sleep with older men, and sometimes women._

_“Very well, happy birthday Rei. Now go and finally make your family proud,” Michio walked out before seeing the tears stream down his daughter’s cheeks._

“Rei, are you listening?” Naruto looked at the red-eyed shinobi whose gaze appeared to be stuck in the past.

“I’m sorry. What were you saying?” Rei forced herself to focus on present as she could not change the past.

“I was just explaining that we reside in the main house. Its easy to find, just head to the middle and you’ll end up at it. Now how about we go as I am sure you are tired from your travels. We’ll show you were the hot spring is so you can relax your muscles,” Naruto began walking to the largest house with Uchiha looking suspiciously at the usually snarky female.

“I think I’ll just soak for a few minutes before heading to bed if that is fine with you two,” Rei began to free herself from the straps of her backpack and began to build up chakra for an expansion seal. After doubling the size of her pack, she began to remove dozens of scrolls and sorting them into piles before unsealing her belongings.

The boys decided to leave Rei to her own devices and headed to their room. Once Rei felt safe from prying eyes, she unsealed her Seduction Battalion scroll, including her mask and cloak representing her time as _Owl_ and her vast array of special clothing that had been meticulously tailored to a specific idea. While Rei felt shame in her actions, she couldn’t deny that she had enjoyed the wardrobe that came from the missions. Deciding to take full advantage of the open hot spring, Rei slipped her clothes on, instead opting for a modest bathing suit top and shorts, not wanting to scare the guys should they walk in on her naked.

After sinking into the relaxing water, Rei allowed her mind to wonder to more pleasant memories.

_“Owl, there is a man claiming to be your father at the door. Should I remove him or is he who he claims?” Bunny, my teammate asked._

_“He might be the man who contributed to my birth, but I have no family. I will see him though. Please show him to the Nightshade garden while I make myself presentable,” Rei responded as she began to change into her mission clothing: a tight leather top that enhanced her chest size while showing off her thin midriff and a short matching skirt that flirted with the middle of her thighs. If the prick that chose coin over his daughter’s virtue, she would show him how well she had assimilated into her role as Owl._

_Knowing that she still needed to show her manners, she quickly assembled some oolong tea and carried the tray out to her waiting father, who was watching Fox and Cat spar._

_“How may I help you Hiruma-sama?” Rei made sure to poor his tea first as tradition dictates before serving herself._

_“Rei could you please cover yourself up. It is not proper to dress in such a way when meeting with someone such as I,” Rei’s father tried to lecture her._

_“I am sorry Hiruma-sama, but you lost any say in how I dressed when you sold me into the ANBU that specializes in fucking information out of our targets. If you have such an issue with how I am dressed, please remember that it is the results of your actions and that you are the one who cut all ties with me as it would sully your precious name. Now what did you come all of the way out here for?” Rei refused to allow this scum of a man force her to feel bad about the way of life she now lives._

_“I am still your father Rei! And as such, it is my burden to find you a suitable husband that will accept you, even with such a distasteful past. Luckily for you, I have managed to find such a man, the Kazekage from Sunagakure. You will be meeting with him by the end of the week and I expect you to treat him with the utmost respect as he paid a high price for your hand,” Michio sipped his tea as his daughter mulled over his words._

_“So once again, you have sold me to the highest bidder. Tell me father, have you ever felt any love for me, or has it all been a ploy? Any respectful father would not care more for simple coins over the well-being of his firstborn, let you continue to treat me as a possession to advance yourself,” Rei set her teacup down out of fear she may bludgeon her father with it._

_“You are not a man, so I do not expect you to understand the pressure put on us. You will do as I say for the betterment of your clan. This is not up for discussion Rei. Remember, the end of the week will bring the arrival of your betrothed. It would not be wise to disappoint me Rei,” Her father warned as he began to rise, signaling the end of this discussion._

Rei smiled as she remembered meeting the unusual Kazekage at the end of that week. Gaara had been looking for the bright-eyed child he remembered from his visit three years prior but was shocked to see the mature and cold teenager glaring at the man he had been in contact with. While Gaara knew he would never take her as his bride, Kankuro might be agreeable to the arranged marriage once he laid eyes on the beautiful Rei. Rei had spent hours debating on the perfect outfit to meet the man that would finally allow her to escape this hellish village and finally settled on a deep violet dress with cutouts along her sides to showcase her figure. While it may seem tame compared to her normal attire, the villagers would be shocked to see how low the neckline plunged, allowing glimpses of her navel and an eye full of cleavage. The skirt portion of the dress could be considered the most modest segment of the outfit. The material landed around her knees, should she have need to engage in combat, her dress would not be a hinderance.

Gaara could not keep his eyes off the silver haired beauty that in theory was obligated to be his wife. Her blood-red eyes held hatred for the man beside her and excitement when they turned to him. He briefly had wondered how her fair skin would withstand the harsh sun of his homeland.

“You know, it is really a sight when you smile,” Sasuke spoke as he slid into the water with her. Rei turned her amused eyes to the sole Uchiha as she relaxed further into the water.

“It is hard to find much to smile about when you are constantly shown the darkest part of humanity, as you would know. I am not sure how Naruto manages to keep such a bright smile on his face wen everyone knows the way he grew up,” Rei commented as she admired Sasuke’s smooth, pale chest. His dusk colored nipples peeked out from the light smattering of black chest hair.

“He always has managed to remain smiling, even when he was bullied and discriminated against by almost everyone in the village,” Sasuke opened his eyes, allowing her to finally stare at the Rinnegan. “I came to talk to you about what we learned at the Hokage’s office.”

“I understand that you will not trust me, hell I wouldn’t trust me knowing my background. You really have nothing to worry about though. I have no ill will towards anyone in this village, except maybe that freak Sai. He creeps me the hell out and I have had to entice men in their fifties,” Rei shuddered at both the memories and the thought of Sai.

“That is how Sai is in general. I just want you to understand that while I don’t trust you, Gaara does and Naruto trust Gaara while I trust Naruto. I just wanted to create an understanding between us about the lines that will not be tolerated should you cross them.”

“Understood loud and clear. Now I think it is time I retire to my room. Have a good night Sasuke,” Rei stood up, drawing Sasuke’s eyes down the lines of her body before he snapped them up to her amused face.

“Hn.”

* * *

The next few days passed in a quick blur with Rei training with Hyuga Hinata and Sasuke to test the limits of her blood manipulation.

“I am seeing that the more powerful your enemy, the more difficult it is for you to manipulate them. We can try to build your chakra reserves and hope that will allow you to subdue the more powerful enemies you might face. We also need to focus on your ability to use your manipulation without relying on only your eyes. If someone was to attack you knowing about the limitations the Akaigan has, they can easily ambush you with a blindfold and now you have no offense,” Hinata mused after observing her solo spar with Sasuke.

“Sasuke! There you are!” A blob of pink streaked across the field to latch herself onto Sasuke’s arm, triggering a look of distaste to settle on Sasuke’s face.

“Saukura, release my arm,” Sasuke ordered. Rei felt the rage behind his order and decided on a solution.

“What is happening? Why am I moving?” Sakura screeched as Rei pried the pinklett away from their training.

“I wonder how long I can hold her?” Rei commented as Sakura seethed at not being able to freely move.

“Who the hell are you? And if you are controlling me, you better release me before I make you!” Sakura yelled. Rei decided to allow the annoying twit to move freely but became wary when she charged at Rei with her arm poised to punch. Rei waited until right before her punch would have landed to duck down and grab the offending arm, twisting it behind the back of the pink haired girl, and followed the momentum down, landing on Sakura’s back.

“Little girl, I would be careful of who you try to punch. You wouldn’t want to cause a war for hitting the Kazegage’s fiancé, now would you?” Rei murmured into the ear of the outraged kunoichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I grew up with a father that believed that women would only acknowledge my worth if I managed to wed a man who was above our social-economic class. I want people to understand that this toxic mentality can really mess with a person's, especially a female's, self worth by teaching them that they are only valuable through their spouse. So Rei's father will not ever be a positive influence, or warm your hearts in any way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not having this chapter posting by Thursday but with Covid-19 going on, my work has increased tenfold. I am not complaining as I get to brainstorm more funny moments for this story, but the hours I am working are becoming very unpredicatable. As I already have the next chapter typed, it should be easier for me to post the chapters on the scheduled days of Monday and Thursdays. 
> 
> This chapter is more of a filler and sets up the next chapter for some fun scenes of Rei being a badass and Sakura acting more like a spoiled brat.

As the sun began to stream through the Uchiha districts, Rei found herself sitting in a bar stool glaring at the burnt piece of toast, as if it had personally offended her. The males stumbled out of their room, neither a morning person, snapping to attention when they spotted the messy haired kunoichi.

“Hey Rei, need some coffee?” Naruto asked as he shuffled to the coffee maker. Sasuke walked to the fridge and gathered the ingredients for a suitable breakfast of eggs, bacon, and fruit.

“That would be greatly appreciated. I am not sure how people function without caffeine. Peasants,” Rei mumbled as she tried to tame her unruly hair. When she realized how out of control her hair must have looked, she sprinted to the bathroom for the quickest shower in fear of missing breakfast.

“She really is a girl at heart. Always worried about how their hair looks,” Naruto spoke under his breathe when turning to look at his boyfriend, who was fixing his hair into the signature duck-butt.

* * *

Breakfast dishes now resting beside the sink drying as the residents dressed for the day, Rei much more aware than an hour ago. Rei was tugging on the straps of her weapon pouch as an unfamiliar chakra presence heading to them.

“Hogake-sama has requested your attendance today before noon,” The Anbu ninja replied after the door was opened in his face.

“I wonder what Kakashi-sensei could need? Maybe a mission?” Naruto speculated as they trekked down the worn paths towards the Tower.

“We will find out when we arrive. I am not sure why I am being summoned if it is pertaining to a mission. I am not an active kunoichi in this village, nor am I a citizen. I suppose if Gaara gave his blessing, I might be asked to join,” Rei reasoned while Sasuke shook his head at the impatient shinobi.

“Ah, there they are. How are you settling in Rei?” Kakashi greeted them as they sat in the chairs in front of his desk.

“I am enjoying this city very much. Especially the food called Ramen, although Sasuke refuses to allow me more than one trip a day. Most everyone has been friendly and accommodating. I thank you for your hospitality in hosting me and allowing me to learn of this village,” Rei crossed her scantly covered legs over another, catching Naruto’s attention.

“Do let me know if anyone causes you too much of an issue. You are here as a Kage’s guest and should be treated with the utmost respect. Now for the reason I have summoned you. I have a mission that would require Rei’s specific training and Gaara informed me that you would not have any issues with such a ‘mundane task’. Of course, I would not send you by yourself. Sasuke will act as leader with the condition that you are to plan the interaction with the target. Sakura will also be joining this team in case something goes wrong and a medic is needed,” Kakashi looked to the annoyed blond. “Naruto, I will need you to help me with some documents pertaining to the treaty that we hold with Suna. I want you to attend this conference as it will be unique practice for when you are Hokage.”

“Hai!” The trio confirmed when the Hokage was finished speaking.

“Thank you. Now for the briefing on what your mission will be. We have reports of some unrest within Tanigakura (Hidden Valley Village) which could be leading to some direct attacks against either Sunagakura or Konohagukra. We are needing you three to infiltrate the village and confirm our intelligence, of course without anyone realizing that you are foreign shinobi. There is a man that runs the inn within the town who is thought to be the mastermind behind everything. Rei, you are the one who will directly engage with the innkeeper as he will most likely recognize Sasuke and Sakura is not trained for this specific mission,” Kakashi informed the female before turning to Sasuke. “Your job will be to supervise the two women and to make sure that Sakura does not hinder the mission in any way. We cannot afford to lose this opportunity to some childhood feelings.”

“Hn,” Sasuke replied while making eye-contact with Kakashi

“When has Sakura ever listened to Sasuke? He has been trying to discourage her for years and she has yet to listen, even when we started dating,” Naruto snickered, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

“She had better remember her place because I will not allow her to jeopardize the outcome of the mission. I do not care if I have to walk her back to the village as a puppet,” Rei commented dryly.

“She will meet you two at the gates by sundown. It should not be a long journey, but it will be better to move under the cover of night,” Kakashi dismissed the triad and scowled at the desk covered in paperwork.

“Rei, do you have the necessary supplies for a mission? If not, we can always stop in town and let you stock up on supplied,” Sasuke offered as they ambled down the street.

“I knew there was a chance that I might be dispatched while here, so I made sure to appropriately prepare. I shall meet you at the gate before the designated time if that is alright with you?” Rei asked the dark-haired man. She continued onto her temporary room while the other two stared in shock. From the interactions they have had with her, this change in personality seemed unusual as she was typically snarky and bubbly rather than the clipped tone she had just used.

“Maybe she needs some time to adjust to the mission? We are not sure what type of training she has had or the ritual she has. Just keep an eye out for her, please? I really enjoy her company and you know how I hate losing my friend’s,” Naruto reminded the Uchiha heir as he pulled him into a hug.

“Of course, Dobe. I’ll make sure she returns so you can have your ramen partner back. I still don’t understand how you constantly eat that processed food and still remain so in shape,” Sasuke sighed into his boyfriend’s hair.

“It truly is a gift. Now let’s go get you packed so you can hurry back!”

* * *

The assigned shinobi had been one the road to Tanigakure for less than two hours when Sakura tried to initiate conversation.

“I don’t know why you were assigned to this mission. I mean Sasuke can get any information needed all by himself,” She groaned.

“While I do not doubt his skills in intelligence gathering, I am sure that everyone in the Five Great Nations knows Sasuke’s face. And before you even suggest it, he couldn’t use a henge because anyone who has been trained to detect chakra would see right though it. I on the other hand have spent most of my life either behind a mask or behind the Kazekage, therefore I am the perfect candidate for this,” Rei snarled at the annoying girl before slightly accelerating her speed.

“Still, how are you going to gather information? Walk up, control them and hope they spill their guts?”

“Usually when I gather information, guts are not what is being spilled. Do not worry about how I plan to obtain the information as you are only here as medical support, nothing more.”

“I am here because Sasuke wants me here and to help out when you inevitably compromise the assignment,” Sakura huffed as hearts filled her eyes when looking at the other member of their unit.

“If anything is going to thwart the mission, it is going to be your unrequited childhood feelings for a man that has clearly tried to make you see that he is not interested in you! How delusional do you have to be to keep perusing him when you have zero chance?” Rei hollered at the stunned pink haired girl.

“We need to make camp and rest for a few hours. Rei, how about you take the first shift while Sakura and I try to rest,” Sasuke mediated the two quick-tempered girl before a fight could break out.

“Sure. There seems to be a clearing up ahead, but I’d say that it would be safer to camp out in the forest. Never know what could stumble upon us in the night,” The red-eyed girl recommended.

“You know, when it is your turn to sleep, you should actually try to rest. We don’t know how long it will be before we are offered the chance again,” Rei scolded the man as he sat beside her on the branch.

“I don’t need as much sleep as everyone else. Plus, I needed to talk to you about earlier.”

“Ah yes. I am not sorry for stating the truth. I mean how many years has she been following you around like a lost puppy? I am sure that as soon as it was announced that you would both be on team seven, she completely focused all her time and energy on you while disregarding her own training. In my village, any girl who would fawn over a boy so obviously would have been sent away or married to the highest bidder. We are all trained that useless feelings such as a crush have no place in the world of skilled shinobi,” Rei cast a look at the boy who had caught her attention so many days ago.

“Your village sounds like a hard place to flourish.”

“We are taught young that women are for brides once they hit childbearing age and men are the protectors. I am an anomaly since I was sold into the Seduction ANBU so young. Our emotions will only get in the way on missions and therefore we are taught to turn them off or ignore them completely. So hopefully you understand why I am irked at her juvenile infatuation with you and complete disrespect towards your relationship,” Rei ranted as Sasuke stayed silent and still, contemplating his next response.

“You seem to flirt with both Naruto and I both so is that not hypocritical of you?” Sasuke pondered. Rei whipped her head around in an exorcist manor while her eyes held disbelief at his answer.

“While I do admit to flirting with you, I do not merely want to be with just one of you. If we were to engage in any sexual encounters, I would insist that both boyfriends be present. Another product of my upbringing is that I do not participate in meaningless one-night stands. Any sexual acts would not be just for the pleasure, but because it means something to all three parties involved. Should you and Naruto discuss it and decide against my proposal, after informing me of your decision, all flirts and taunts would immediately cease,” Rei made sure to keep eye contact with the Uchiha as she explained what she wanted.

“It is my time for watch. Please go and get some rest while I consider what you have said. When we return, I will bring the proposition up with Naruto to get his input and will notify you of our verdict,” Sasuke tried to readjust on his post but could not rid his mind of images staring Naruto and Rei with himself watching. Sasuke finally settled down and accepted that it would be a long night of tormenting fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have been reading this and recognize the name Rei, Inbox me where you think her name comes from and if correct, I will work a character or scene of your choice into the story. 
> 
> Have a great weekend and I will see you back on Monday!  
> Lots of love, Nicole!


End file.
